


Oh, To Be A Father

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [5]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angus Mcfife XIII (who now goes by Agustus), Angus is the new designated uncle to a sweet little girl, Character Growth, Gen, Zargothrax (who now goes by Charles) is a good dad, dad moments, even more healing, previous enemies who are now neighbors unite to protect a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Angel has been getting teased by a few kids in the far-off remote village of Fife, where her father, the once bane of Cowdenbeath, Zargothrax, and the newly designated uncle Angus Mcfife, which they have to deal with.
Relationships: Angus Mcfife XIII / Zargothrax (Gloryhammer)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Oh, To Be A Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> Hello everyone! You can all thank @CamdenNightingale for this lovely story! They inspired me to write this, so please enjoy! ;D

Angel came home crying, she ran up to her father who was caring for the sheep.

“What’s wrong my dear?” he knelt down to her level, gently wiping away a tear from her cheek.

“The other children won’t stop teasing me, daddy!” she exclaimed, her tiny fists clenched in anger “Why won’t they leave me be! I didn’t do a-anything to them!” she hiccupped before continuing “All I w-wanted to do was be their f-friend!” she stomped down in frustration.

Zargothrax thought for a moment, when an idea came into his head, “I may have an idea on how to fix the situation, my dear.” He spoke to his daughter, as he gently caressed her head.

Angel looked up her father and wiped down the rest of her tears “Really daddy? You can do that?” her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Anything for you, my dear” he replied with a smile.

She gasped in delight and hugged her father, “Thank you daddy!”

He chuckled.

“Oh, don’t thank me yet, my dear!” he got up “Come now, go fetch your coat, where visiting a friend of mine.” He ushered her inside their home.

“Ok, daddy!” was all he heard in return as he saw her enter the house, running at full speed with a smile on her face.

\- - -

Angus heard a soft yet firm knock on his door.

‘ _Who could that be…?’_ he thought as he got up from his desk “Yes?” he shouted at the door.

“ _Can we talk?”_ came Zargothrax’s voice

‘ _Ah…’_ Angus sighed “Yes! Give me a minute.” He approached the door and opened it, revealing his old foe and his daughter.

“What bring you here?” He asked

“Well, my daughter is uh-… she’s having a bit of a problem with the local children teasing her, and I thought that you could help, I did hear that you were good with kids-” he stopped briefly “Err, _before everything_ I mean…” he finished

Angus raised an eyebrow ‘ _Well, that’s an odd request to make…’_

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try…” he shrugged

Zargothrax smiled and clasped his hands together, then looked down to his daughter “Do you want to explain some more to him, Angel dear?”

The little girl nodded, and confidently approached Angus.

“The other children were being very mean to me-” she began, arms crossed “And I didn’t do anything to them! I just wanted to be their friends!” she huffed in annoyance.

Angus got down to her level “Did they say anything mean? Or were they hurting you?”

“Both” she stated, to which her father took a step back.

Damn, kids sure are harsh.

Angus frowned, “Oh, and what did they say?” curious to know more

Angel could feel tears trying to burst through, but she blinked them away “Th-They said that my daddy was weird! And they called you weird too!”

Angus sighed and thought for a moment _‘What can I do-’As_ he scanned the room, something in the corner caught his eye.

He turned his attention to the little girl in front of him, a mischievous smile formed on his lips “I think I know how to solve your problem, Angel”

She shot him a quizzical look, “Really?”

“Yep” he confirmed with a smile, and patted her head

Angel, satisfied with that answer hugged him “Thank you uncle Agustus!” she happily exclaimed.

Angus froze for a moment, he hugged her back but looked up at his neighbor and mouthed ‘ _What?’_

Zargothrax chuckled embarrassedly, “Oh I uh, I might’ve told her a bit about you…” he confessed

“How much exactly?” he asked, as he hugged little Angel a bit tighter now

Which elicited a sweet laugh from her “Your beard is ticklish!” she squealed in delight.

“Nothing about our time together from _before_ , just mostly about us as _school mates_ and what your _name_ was, that is all…” he explained, hoping that Angus would understand what he meant.

And he did, as he gave an even bigger sigh, relaxing and finally pulling away from the hug with Angel.

“Alright, listen to me” he spoke as he looked at Angel, his hands firmly on her arms, eyes focused on hers

“Where do those kids hang out?” he asked

“By the corn fields, their always alone…” she added

“How many of them are there?”

“Four”

he hummed for a moment “Alright, you listen close, it’s important”

Angel payed close attention to his next words

“You take your dad to where those kids hang out, and distract them long enough for me, alright?” he asked her

“Why?” she inquired

“I have a surprise, Angel, one that’ll knock their _shoes_ off” he winked at her

Angel frowned for a moment, but then smiled, the figured that whatever he had in store would definitely get those kids to stop being mean to her and be her friends.

“Ok! I’ll meet you there! Promise you’ll be there, right?” she excitedly asked

“Pinkie promise!” he and Angel both wrapped their pinkies together for a moment, before she left with her father, leaving Zargothrax rather clueless as to what the ex-prince would do.

Angus looked over to the wall behind him, and smiled but only briefly.

_‘I suppose that one last use wouldn’t hurt…’ he thought._

\- - -

“Hey guys! Look who it is!” shouted a little boy

“It’s little weirdo!” a girl called out

“Am not!” Angel shouted back at them

“Look guys! And she brought her daddy too!” another boy squealed out, as he laughed out loud, pointing at Angel

“Daddy’s girl! Daddy’s girl!” a different girl called out

While the children collectively mocked Angel for various different things, Zargothrax looked down at his daughter and when he saw that she was standing valiantly in front of her ‘foes’ and she bit back to their taunts with a taunt of her own, he couldn’t help but smile.

‘ _You look just like he did, back then….’_ He thought

Suddenly, the children stopped talking, and they all stared behind the duo in silent shock at who approached.

Both Angel and Zargothrax turned around, and everyone shared a collective gasp.

“Y’know what I don’t like?” exclaimed the figure, “When other’s hurt my friends” they exclaimed.

It was none other than Angus Mcfife, the former prince, who now sported his old green armor set and the hammer of justice, both items had clearly seen better days but they still stood strong, albeit a little bit worn out.

He had also thrown on the floor his brown cloak.

Angus took passed the duo and approached the children, “I’m guessing you know who I am?” he asked, a smirk on his lips.

They all nodded in unison, not a single word uttered between them.

“Now then…” he stated, “I came here to tell you all, that you need to respect my friend here” he gestured to Angel, who stood behind him with her father, their mouths agape in shock.

“And her dad, too” he added “Because, you see, they are my best friends” he finished.

“Wait” one of the kids started “Your friends with her and her daddy?” they asked, clearly in shock.

“Yes, why so?” he asked.

“ _That’s so cool!”_ The children shouted excitedly .

And suddenly, before Angus could realize, he was suddenly being bombarded by the children with various questions of himself. As he calmly answered each of their questions, he could tell that they were calming down and liking him.

“I- Well, enough of the questions for a moment” Angus exclaimed

The kids quieted down.

“I came here so that you all would stop being mean to my friends, and to treat them better” he stated “Oh, and to be Angel’s friend like she wanted you all to be” He explained.

“Wait, before we can be her friend, can I ask you a question?” asked the leader of the group

“Yes” he sighed

“Who are you?” they asked

“Me? Why I am Angus Mcfife the XIII! Crowned prince of Fife who fought an almighty and evil wizard, who then saved all of your lives and the universe too!” he exclaimed, standing proud.

They all cheered and ran over to Angel,

“He’s so cool!”

“Are you his friend?”

“Is he really _the_ Angus Mcfife, my mommy talked about?”

“You’re so lucky!”

They all bombarded her with various questions and forms of praise, that Angel swelled up with pride and gladly answered all their questions.

(With lies of course)

Zargothrax stepped away from the small crowd and approached his neighbor, he whispered “I- Are you sure that it’s wise for you to be dressed like this? What is someone sees you!” he exclaimed quietly so as to not draw attention.

Angus smiled and placed a hand on Zargothrax’s shoulder “It’s alright, the cloak hides everything well enough, and besides I made sure that no one saw me coming here dressed like this” he explained quietly.

He nodded “Thank you again Angus” he smiled.

“It’s a pleasure” he chuckled “And I’m glad to know that she sees me as her ‘uncle’ “.

Zargothrax blushed, embarrassed “I- I can get her to stop if you don’t-” Angus stopped him “It’s alright” another smile, this time it was wider.

When all the children had left, Angel took the opportunity to approach her new uncle and ask him “Was all that true uncle Agustus?” she asked.

Angus laughed “No, Angel, I made it all up so that your friends would think that you were friends with a very famous prince” he explained as he looked at her, he then turned his face to Zargothrax, he winked quickly before turning his head back to Angel.

Her eyes widened, “That was soooo cool!” she admitted as she jumped up and down in delight “You’re so cool uncle!” she exclaimed.

Zargothrax smiled warmly, “Dear, why don’t you go catch up with your new friends, alright? I want to talk with your _uncle_ for a moment, alright?” he told her.

“Alright daddy!” she exclaimed as she ran off.

Both men sighed.

“Can I ask you something?” Asked Zargothrax.

“Shoot”

“Agustus… where’d you come up with that name?” he questioned.

“I read it somewhere, in a book…” Angus confessed.

Zargothrax hummed, “Interesting…”

Angus laughed “Oh come on, let’s go home…”

Both men shared a hearty laugh as they made their way back to their respective homes.


End file.
